forever with me
by XxSoulWolfxX
Summary: bella saves edward and has a connection with alec demetri and felix. when she goes home she thought everything would go back to normal before she met HIM but when she keeps having dreams of 3 different pairs of red eyes she goes back to Volterra. also as soon as she got home edward and the rest of the cullens left her. the worst summary ever. rated t cuz im paranoid


**Bella POV**

Have you ever dated a vampire that decided to dump you in a forest? No well mine did so I decided to visit my friend Jacob Black because he helped fix me after I was left with a shattered heart. Then he started avoiding me because guess what…he is a shape shifter yay! (Note my sarcasm). Then because he was too I decided to go cliff diving and my stupid ex's sister got a vision of me throwing myself off a cliff. So naturally Edward finds out and goes to the Volturi for death. When they declined him death he was going to expose himself to the human world, because he couldn't live or technically die again without me. So Alice took me to Volterra to help save him. I got there just in time and I saved him but then of course these two vamps showed up to take us away. The big burly one I believe his name is Felix was gorgeous. The other one Demitri was hot too. Then Alice came in and told them not to make a scene and they were about to let me and Alice go when a petite little blonde vampire showed up. And let me tell you she was terrifying with all of that glaring she was giving me. And then she made all of us come with her to talk to this 'king' Aro.

So now here I am walking down these extremely long hallways where we meet this …receptionist? She was human that much I could tell and she welcomed us. While this boy no man with beautiful dark hair congratulated Jane on bringing back 2 and ½ people back with her. They seemed related to me I don't know. I was snapped out of my thinking by a low menacing growl coming from the vampire beside me….Edward. I looked around and then I realized why Alec the boy from earlier kept looking back at me for some reason. Edward must not have liked his thoughts.

"Keep your thought to yourself." Edward growled

"Stay out of my head and we wouldn't have a problem now would we?" Alec spat out

While this was going Felix stepped up to help me through this weird hole thingy-I was amazed that throughout the entire exchange between the two I managed to keep walking without tripping –this gesture sent Edward and Alice to step in front of me in defensive crouches and they started growling and snarling all over again.

I sighed at their antics and walked willingly into the gorgeous mans arms. I heard a gasp from my ex-best friend and it was followed by a wind chime laugh from Jane. I couldn't help it I just felt a pull towards the three new male vampires that I couldn't resist.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my torso and I snuggled into his chest. I couldn't help but feel safer in his arms. He jumped down the hole. After everybody was down I was ripped out of Felix's grasp by Edward rather tightly and I visibly winced and whimpered from the pain. This for some reason set Demetri off.

_Hhmm I almost forgot he was here…almost. _I thought to myself

"Let. Her. Go." He said through clenched teeth

"No she is my girlfriend and I will do what I please with her." He then forced me into a kiss to prove his point

The kiss was horrid and I couldn't stop myself from wondering what the boys thought about this.

_Uggh stop _thinking_ about them bad Bella. They are here to kill you!_

This act earned him three growls from who I cannot say as I was too busy trying to blink back the tears from the mental and physical pain Edward is bringing me.

"Was your girlfriend." I mumbled hoping to god that I was lucky and they didn't hear it. But as luck would have it they all heard me.

"What was that, _love_?" He asked tightening his grip on me where I can now feel bruises forming I cringed at the use of the word love LOVE.

"You heard me Edward." I whispered/hissed through the pain "You broke up with me" my voice was gaining confidence as I went. "remember, in the woods" When he didn't answer I continued on. "…No well let me help you 'you're just a toy' 'something to entertain me' 'you mean nothing to me' oh and my personal favorite 'I don't love you' do they ring a bell now!? I was practically yelling by this point as the anger took over my pain.

"Wow harsh." Felix commented

"Love, I lied. I did it to prote-" Edward started before I cut him off

"Protect me?" I finished for him in a sickly sweet voice

"See you do understand." He leaned in to kiss me again but I pulled back and laughed a bitter laugh

"You think I care for you still?"

He looked shocked as well as Alice gasped and Jane snickered "Wrong"

"Not that I don't enjoy watching your pathetic love life but we have to go soooo. Alec be a dear and take the human and let us run to the throne room before we have our heads are ripped off." Jane said

As soon as she said that his grip on be became so painful I screamed and heard the sickening crunch of my bones in my arm.

I looked up to Edward with pleading eyes seeing as he still hasn't released my arm. Then al of a sudden there was a whoosh and the last thing I saw before my world went black was these amazing blood red eyes that looked down on me dare I say….lovingly?

**Alec POV**

A pull. No, the pull that's what I was feeling towards this human girl with the golden eyed vampires. The mind reader must not have liked what I thought because the next thing I knew he was growling at me. Please like I was scared of him.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." Cullen growled at me

"Stay out of my head and we wouldn't have a problem now would we?" I spat at him

Then Felix went to go help the human girl through the tunnel and the two Cullens got really defensive. She must have been getting annoyed with then because she walked right into his arms. I felt something when I saw her in his arms. Was it no I couldn't be…jealousy? I quickly pushed it to the side and jumped after them. What I saw when I got down there made me made Emoward had the human in his grasp trying to kiss her but she pulled back. I felt…happy? There were a lot of gasps and Jane snickering.

She then said something that made me almost jump with joy she said he was wrong!

"Not that I don't enjoy watching your pathetic love life but we have to go soooo. Alec be a dear and take the human and let us run to the throne room before we have our heads are ripped off." Jane said I silently thanked her for it. I was about to go up to her but then she screamed and the bones in her arm broke. Oh god!

I ran and grabbed her from her grasp and looked into her deep, deep chocolate colored orbs. She looked up at me and she passed out most likely from the pain but I couldn't help myself from panicking.


End file.
